Stress on the Heart
by amateurwriter24
Summary: Set after Standoff, episode 2.6. Kensi goes home after that day and learns that she needs to go into work early the next morning. She and Callen talk before most people get there about the days events but its more of a friendship than a romance.
1. Prolouge

Stress on the Heart: an NCIS LA Fanfic

Set after Standoff (episode 2.6)

First one so please be nice

Reviews and criticism are always accepted

Disclaimer: I don't know anything

Prologue

Kensi was sitting in her apartment thinking as she does after every case. This case in particular pushed her buttons. Her attraction to Callen was tested by the fact that his old partner and object of affection kissed him right in front of her! During that moment she had a look of severe pain on her face and she hoped that he didn't notice. As soon as she could, she went home and took a long hot shower then curled up on the couch with hot chocolate and the movie "The Backup Plan".

Soon after she had finished her move she was getting ready for bed when her phone rang. It was Hetty.

"Hi Hetty", Kensi answered the phone.

"Kensi, how are you. You seemed to have had a tough day today."

"I'm fine Hetty, thanks though."

"Well I am glad that you are alright. I was just doing my routine calls to check up on all the agents. Can you come in early tomorrow to finish your reports?"

"Sure Hetty, that's no problem."

"Thank you dear. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Hetty."

Kensi went to be dreading tomorrow since she knew that Callen had been coming into work recently to catch up on paper work that Hetty had been nagging him to do for the past couple of days. Tomorrow morning was going to be stressful on her heart. She could just feel it

_What do you think? Is it good?_

_-Amaturewriter24_


	2. Chapter 1

Stress on the Heart

Chapter 2

Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

NCIS: LA Special Ops Unit:

Kensi entered the office early the next morning with her heart racing. She was nervous to be alone with Callen. She was especially distraught because her desk was right next to Callen's.

As soon as she rounded the corner and entered the area where the team's desks were, she saw Callen with his head on the desk. She sat casually at her desk and greeted him with a simple, "Good Morning."

"Hey Kenz", he responded just as casually.

Kensi started on her paperwork quietly occasionally sneaking looks over at G. He was still sitting there with his head on his desk. After a couple minutes of silence, G finally lifted his head up and turned to Kensi.

"Are you alright this morning? You are extremely quiet," Callen said with some concern in his voice.

"I'm fine G. I swear".

"I don't believe you. If you're upset with someone you glare at them. That's the second time you've glared at me this morning".

"I do not glare. And yes I glared at you once but not twice."

"Yes you did. When you said greeted me."

"No stop trying to be like Hetty with her "super-seeing" powers."

Then Hetty came around the corner as she always does and said, "I've been told that I have eyes like lasers but never "super-seeing" powers. That's a new one."

"Sorry Hetty", Kensi said looking down.

Hetty gave her a look of triumph and asked, "How's that paperwork coming for both of you?"

Callen responded first, "Fine. I just think that Kensi here is having trouble with hers. She can't seem to focus and be nice this morning."

"It's because you keep asking me questions!", Kensi responded angrily.

"Mr. Callen, leave her alone and finish your paperwork", Hetty said as she started walking upstairs.

Kensi stood up and grabbed her gun.

"Where are you going? You have paperwork to finish", Callen said.

"I am going to the shooting range. I need to let out my anger at you so that I can focus."

Callen looked around carefully and said, "Fine but don't let Hetty catch you."

Kensi just walked away without saying anything.

_Author note: Sorry it's really like the show. I really want to practice knowing their characters so that I get them right all the time. Also let me know if I should make a series. As always please review._

_-Amateurwriter24_


End file.
